Dr. Redbeard
Dr. Redbeard is a famous doctor known all across Nippon, and the person who founded Yakushi Village. Dr. Redbeard, ironically, has a vivid red mustache instead of a red beard. He has elderly white hair and eyebrows and a very short height. He carries around a gourd in a similar fashion to Mr. Orange & Mrs. Orange, with their oranges. History Background Dr. Redbeard founded Yakushi Village after he came across a fertile and well-lit piece of land that he could use to help the sick. However, it upsets him when nobody comes to live there. He uses his herbs to create medicines for his patients. He also has a brother called Dr. Bluebeard. ''Ōkamiden Dr. Redbeard can be found in his house bearing a large gourd on top of its roof. His life profession is mixing medicines, while also managing the economy of Yakushi Village. Chibiterasu and his partners are issued with an order by him to find some more people to stay in Yakushi, so that the town may grow. Upon trying to seek medicine for Tama, Chibiterasu and Kuni find out that Dr. Redbeard's house has been infested by demons. The two need to defeat every one of the demons in his house in order to ask for medicine from him. After defeating all of the demons, Dr. Redbeard is very thankful, only to be stumped by another problem: his herbs lack sunlight. After using Sunrise, which makes Yakushi Village finally bright and crisp, Dr. Redbeard makes the medicine (specifically a cure-all of some sort), he calls it the "Dr. Redbeard's Close Shave". He gives it to Kuni, only to take it back when he says that the medicine is for Tama. He says that Tama was using his medicine to make fireworks. "Something about it producing new colors, pure crazy talk! My herbs are for healing people, not for use in fireworks! Fireworks aren't good for anything but making noise". Dr. Redbeard's implication against fireworks. Being told to by Kuni, Chibiterasu carries the doctor to the cliffs of Yakushi, where Ayame is; she expresses her final will to watch Tama's firework show. Moved by this, Dr. Redbeard gives Kuni and Chibiterasu the medicine and herbs needed for Tama to be cured of his illness and to create certain fireworks models. Later, when Chibiterasu and Kagu receive the medicine from Dr. Bluebeard as a reward for catching a thief, they return to Yakushi Village, only to learn that Ayame is dying from her terminal disease. However, when the medicine of Dr. Redbeard and that of his brother are mixed together, they create a solution that is capable of curing even Ayame's illness. Trivia *Dr. Redeard is inspired by the Akira Kurosawa film ''Red Beard, in which the titular character plays a very similar role to that of Dr. Redbeard, as well as the moniker "Dr. Redbeard". *In Japanese, the word 「髭」 means both "beard" and "mustache".[http://jisho.org/kanji/details/髭 Denshi Jisho's translation of 「髭」( )] This perhaps caused the internationalization team of Ōkamiden to mistakenly translate Dr. Redbeard's name as "Dr. Redbeard" instead of "Dr. Red'mustache'". References Category:Characters in Ōkamiden